


What If

by LilKaari



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKaari/pseuds/LilKaari
Summary: what if Oliver went back in time to a year before he got on the Gambit? what would he change? this is a one shot





	What If

Oliver Queen blinked as his eyes adjusted to where he was. He was laying on his bed in the Queen mansion. Just over a year before he got on the Gambit. He remembered that summer. It was when his dad made him pick his next school. He had picked one near a big city so he could party. He sat up and ran his hands over his face and sighed. Why was he back in time? Why this time.

“Mr. Oliver.” Raisa’s voice came through the door. “It is time to get up.” Oliver stood and changed. Opening the door and heading down to the kitchen where eleven year old Thea sat.

“Morning Ollie.” Thea chirped.

“Morning Speedy.” he replied, taking a seat next to her. “Raisa, have my parents left yet?” 

“Yes they left about an hour ago. Your father said he wants you decision on your next college.” Raisa confirmed.

“I’ll head by QC then. Speedy want to come?” he asked his sister who beamed at him.

“Yeah!” she squealed.

“Then finish up and get dressed.” he smiled at her.

“It is very kind of you to take her with you.” Raisa said. 

“I do care for her. No matter how much i act like i don’t” Oliver said finishing his food and kissing Raisa’s cheek. 

“Let’s go Ollie!” Thea said bounding back in, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

Thea giggled as they speed to Queen Consolidated. She was happy. He missed her like this. Happy. No problems. Oliver parked his car and grabbed Thea’s small hand in his as they made their way to the elevator. Thea bounced from heel to toe as they stood in the elevator,

“Good Morning Mr. Queen, Ms. Queen” his father’s EA said as they walked in.

“Morning. Are my parents in?” Oliver asked as Thea sat down in the chair.

“Yes but they have a meeting in a few minutes.” she said.

“It won’t take long thank you.” Oliver started to move to his father’s office.

“Oliver.” Robert Queen said. “I take it this means that you have made a decision then?” Oliver nodded.

“Harvard. In Boston.” he said. He did have an ulterior motive for going there. It was close to MIT, close to Felicity, who by now would be in her second year at MIT.

“Harvard, Oliver? Really?” Moira said.

“Yes. Harvard.” 

“That school is not known for it’s Partying son.” Robert said.

“And how is that a problem? I thought that it would make you happy, me not going to a party school. Plus Tommy is not going there.” Oliver said.

“You really want to go there Oliver, fine but you are done after this. You fail or drop from this school, you come to work here.” Robert said.

“OKay.” Oliver said. Turning away and opening his phone already dialling Laurel, as he took Thea’s hand and went to the Elevator.

“Ollie?” Laurel said on the phone. 

“Laurel, meet me at a coffee shop i want to talk to you.” Oliver said. He was going to break up with her. He wasn’t right for her. Tommy was. They sooner they realized that the better. The more time they would have with each other.

“Okay?” she was nervous and it showed. “Twenty minutes” she hung up.

Twenty minutes later Thea was happily drinking her smoothie, and eating her muffin. Oliver nursed his coffee as Laurel took a seat next to Thea.

“So what’s up Ollie?” she asked.

“Laurel, we aren’t working. We are so opposite. You deserve someone better than me. You are too good for me.” Oliver said, watching as the disbelief crossed her eyes.

“Seriously Ollie? You are breaking up with me and using the ‘its not you its me’ thing.” she said.

“Yes. you can do so much better than me. Your father is right and i had sometime to think about it. Focus on law school and your degree. Find someone who really deserves you. I am going to Harvard this fall” 

“Oliver, what?” she trailed off.

“Laurel, i have cheated on you multiple times. You cannot still want to be with a person like me, go be with someone who loves you and supports you.” Oliver stood and Thea followed waving to Laurel as they left.

Three months later Oliver was dropped off at his new apartment in Boston. Thea had come with his parents to furnish and drop him off. He looked around the room and smiled. In a few weeks he would meet Felicity.

A month went by before he found her working at a local coffee shop. He made a point to be there studying when she was, he had not spoken to her yet.

“Hey, you look confused.” her voice broke his concentration. He looked up at her and smiled. She had black hair, and lipstick, along with her uniform.

“I just don’t understand my course work is all.” he said. It was a business course. She leaned over his shoulder to look at it and nodded her head.

“I can help you with this.” she said.

“If you are going to help me can i know your name? I’m Oliver” he said holding out his hand

“Felicity Smoak, do you go to Harvard then?” She asked he nodded. “I go to MIT, Computer Science and Cyber Security, double major.” 

“How old are you? You look really young” he said knowing that she was only seventeen.

“Seventeen. I graduated highschool at 15, this is my second year here. I have to get back to work. I am off in an hour i can help you then.” she said moving away from him.

The next weeks went by quickly for Oliver, he found himself passing and understanding his classes. Felicity and he started dating and she still tutored him. He relished the time he had with her, smiling when she was around and taking her out to nice places. He went home for Chirstmas, he had given Felicity and necklace, a simple one, it depicted a panda holding a bamboo stick, she had loved it.

When he returned after Christmas it was Felicity who meet him at the airport, with a smile gracing her face.

“You passed! You did not have a single failing grade.” Felicity said throwing her arms around him. He laughed and encircled his waist with his arms.

“I’m going to guess that you know that because you hacked into the system?” he said smiling at her.

“Hacking is such an ugly word” was her simple response.

The weeks of the spring semester passed rapidly and soon it was almost spring break. Felicity was sitting with Oliver, on the couch, at his apartment, curled into his side, when he turned her in his arms to look at him.

“Felicity,” he began, not knowing how she would take what he was going to say next. 

“Oliver?” she said her eyes searching him.

“Marry Me.” he said, sliding the ring from his pocket. She stared at him. “I know what you are going to say. I Love you Felicity. I know you think it’s to early, but I know that I love you. I will always love you. You are a light to me.” 

“Oliver.” She said staring at him. Here eyes darted between Oliver’s Face and the ring he held out to her. “I love you too. Are you sure though? I mean i’m seventeen, i know that is the age of consent both here and in Vegas but are you sure? I mean what if in five years you change your mind? Or ten?” she continued to babble as Oliver listened smiling.

“Felicity. I can guarantee that no matter how much time passes my feelings for you will never change, no matter what happens.” he pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled.

“You sound so sure.” she said resting a hand on his cheek. “If i say yes what happens? Does your mother plan a society wedding? How long do we wait?”

“Felicity, i want to Marry you as soon as possible, that means that over spring break i want to take you to vegas and marry you there. Then let my mother plan her big wedding for after you graduate. Tommy, Sara, and Laurel are willing to meet us. You can bring some friends if you want.” she stared at him then sighed happily.

“Then Yes. I will marry you Oliver.” 

A week later Tommy, Sara, and Laurel meet them in Vegas, with tag-along eleven year old Thea Queen. At the end of the week the two went back to Boston and moved Felicity’s things into Oliver’s apartment. At the end of the semester Oliver and Felicity were discussing plans.

“My father wants me to go to China with him on the Yacht. Sara had been having problems at home so she wants to come. If you are okay with that. When we get back I will come back here or you can come to Starling and meet my parents.” Oliver said.

“I am taking some summer classes so it might be better for you to come here and then when i finish we can go there? And i am fine with Sara going with. I understand needing to get away.”

Oliver nodded. “I have the apartment paid for for the next two years. So you won’t have to worry about paying that every month.” 

“That’s good. I am going to start saving to start my company. And looking at internships, in starling of course for next summer and figuring out my classes.” 

A week later Oliver left for Starling and the Gambit. He knew he wasn’t coming home from five years. He held Felicity close the night before he left and when she dropped him off at the airport. “I left something for you Felicity. It’s on the bed, but don’t open it yet. Open it in a week okay? Promise me?” 

“Okay i promise Oliver” He kissed her one last time and made his way to his gate.

A week later Felicity sat on their bed crying after watching the news and seeing that the Gambit went down, no survivors. Tommy had called, so had Laurel and Thea. she held the envelope Oliver had left close not ready to open it yet. When she did she found a letter from Oliver and a copy of his updated will, that was dated from the week they got married. His will stated that everything that was his, was now hers. His trust, his shares in QC and a seperate account that he set up to help start her own company.

Five years later and Felicity was now working at QC as head of the IT department and working on her own company plans. She hardly ever watched the news, thus she had no idea that her husband, had been found alive in the north China sea.

Oliver listened as the doctor spoke to him. Looking up at the man he spoke, “Who did you call?” 

“I haven’t yet, though your Mother would be my first call.” he said. Oliver shook his head.

“No your first call Needs to be Felicity, she is in my file as my contact not my mother.” Oliver said.

“Felicity?” he questioned “I don’t know a Felicity.”

“She is my wife, my contact. We married before the accident. Call her not my mother.” Oliver said.

“Mrs. Smoak?” Grace, her EA said over the intercom.

“Yes Grace?” Felicity said.

“Starling General Hospital is on the phone for you. They say it is important and they will only speak with you”

“Thank you Grace.” she picked up the phone and said, “this is Mrs. Smoak can I Help you?”

“Mrs. Smoak we have your Husband Oliver Queen here.” She did not here another word.

“I’ll be right there.” she dropped the phone back into its cradle and grabbed her things. “Grace, clear my calendar for today and tomorrow i won’t be in.” she left without another word. She made her way to the hospital and straight to the reception desk.

“My husband where is he?” she asked “Oliver Queen” she added as an afterthought.

“He’s down here. I’m his Doctor,” the man pointed to a slightly open door behind him. Felicity did not hear him try to tell her about his injures, instead bolted through the door.

“Oliver” she cried out. Running to him. His arms opening as he caught her and held her close.

“Felicity.” he said breathing her in. the Doctor stood at the door confused.

“Mr. Queen, May i Call your mother now?” he said.

“If you must. But tell her i will meet her at the house. She does not need to come here.” Oliver said never talking his eyes from Felicity.

“Oliver” Felicity said. “No one knows we are married. I mean they know i’m married but not to who. Thea, Tommy and Laurel know.” 

“So? You are my wife Felicity. I love you. No matter what. My mother cannot change that. Nor can anyone else.” Oliver placed a kiss against her hairline and smiled.

Felicity signed the discharge papers and together, through the back they left. They swung by Felicity’s place so she could grab a few things they drove to Queen Mansion. Moira was standing right inside the door when they arrived.

“Oliver, the hospital, told me not to come for you what is going on.” Moira asked.

“I know. You would not have gotten any information anyway mom. You are not listed on my medical file. Felicity is.” Oliver said. Moira finally looked at the women standing next to her son, recognizing her as the head of IT at QC.

“When exactly did you get married Oliver you have been back for less than 24 hours.” Moira said

“We married before, when i was in Boston. We met fell in love and married” Oliver said. Moving as he saw Raisa. “Raisa” he hugged the women and smiled.

“Mr. Oliver so good to have you home.” she said.

“Ollie!!” Thea said bounding down the stairs to hug her brother. “You brought Lissy” she said smiling at Felicity.

“You know Mrs. Smoak Thea?” Moira said suspiciously.

“Of Course. I was there when they married.” Thea shrugged “It was in Vegas, Tommy, Sara and Laurel were there too.” Thea placed herself next to Felicity.

“I told you Yachts suck.” Tommy’s voice said from behind him. Oliver turned to his friend.

“Tommy Merlyn” was all he said.

“Oliver you remember Walter Steele? He worked for your father.” Moira said pulling his attention back to her.

Oliver said nothing as he looked at the man next to his mother. He shook his hand then looked back at Tommy.

“You took care of the girls Tommy?” Oliver asked.

“Did my best. Your girl here is very independent. We got together every now and then. Thea spent more time with her than me.”

“Thea asked me to help with her school work. She would often come in to my office and work there.” Felicity said.

“Let’s move into the dining room for supper now.” Moira said.

Oliver looked at his family and smiled. This he could do. This time he would start with Felicity’s help and let Tommy in, keep him from dying. He would make sure that Thea knew the truth about her father. He would do things different this time. He would listen to their advice. 

“Are you coming Oliver?” Felicity said squeezing the hand that held hers.

“Yes. I am. Just thinking how good it is to be home.” Oliver said giving her a kiss before heading into the dinning room.


End file.
